Half - Blood
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: A creature, An unique ones. But no mercy. Lived from deathstream, and back to prayed devil. Immortal .. can you sealed it ? Or you ' ll be the one of them ?


_Half-blood_, _an unique one_.

_A rare creature, with no mercy._

_ An evil ones, with a different power._

_ Life from deathstream. And pray to devil_

_ Remember you'll be that one too, someday ... _

Seorang gadis terbangun dari mimpinya yang aneh. Rambutnya tersungkur ke lantai. Rambut yang panjang. Wajahnya gelap karena tidak terkena sinar bulan, malam itu. Angin malam menerbas masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka. Rambutnya hanya bergerak sekali. Gadis kecil itu turun dari kasurnya. Di mejanya terdapat sekuntum bunga mawar. Gadis itu mengambil tangkai bunga tersebut dengan jari – jarinya yang lentik. Duduk di mulut jendela, sambil memutar – mutar bunga merah itu. Disinari cahaya bulan.

Mulutnya tertutup rapat, lalu terbuka sedikit. Memperlihatkan bagian gelap dari dirinya. " _half ... blood ... ". _Gadis itu meremas bunga mawar itu hingga rusak, lalu jatuh menjadi abu. Abu itu dipermainkan angin malam yang lewat. Sambil menatap bulan.

_Someone will coming ..._

_ You waiting that ... _

_ For along time ..._

_ Your ... feast ... _

Gadis itu kembali menatap sisi ruangan yang gelap. " _someone ... my ... feast ... "_.

Sudah seribu tahun lamanya. Kehidupan manusia mulai berkembang. Mulai dari aktivitas, seni, budaya, pendidikan, dll. Hingga terbentuk sebuah kota dengan peradapan yang maju. Namanya, Tenebrae. Kota ini terletak diantara dua sungai. Yaitu sungai Kourl yang bermuara ke laut, dan sungai Mert yang bermuara di danau. Apalagi ada sebuah gunung yang subur. Sehingga menjadikan kota ini lebih maju.

Di kota Tenebrae ini, ada tiga lembaga keamanan. Pertama, IS ( _inner-security)_. Layaknya penjaga yang selalu menjaga keamanan dan ketertiban didalam kota. Kedua, MD (_ military-district_) layaknya prajurit yang bertugas untuk melindungi kota dari serangan luar, resmi tentunya. Ketiga, HA (_hunter-agent)_. Sebuah lembaga yang berisi pemburu makhluk asing yang berbahaya. Mereka bekerja langsung dibawah pengawasan pimpinan tinggi kota tenebrae.

Cerita ini berawal dari seorang pemuda. Berambut pirang, kemana – mana selalu membawa pedang yang cukup tebal, menjadikan dirinya khas untuk dibedakan pada kerumunan orang – orang. Matanya berwarna _green-leaf_ keturunan dari ibunya. Dia suka memakai jubah pendek, mungkin panjangnya sampai pinggangnya saja. Namanya ..

" Oi, Ryu-kun ! " sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah mengejarnya.

Ryu membalikan badannya. " Hm ? Oh, Mako-san ... ada apa ? "

Mako berhenti tepat didepan Ryu. " Tiba – tiba kamu dipanggil _chief _. Dia menunggumu seperti biasa di kantornya. ". Ryu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

" Ok, trims Mako-san. ".

Ryu segera kembali ke base-nya. Ryu mengikuti HA atau _hunter-agent_. Dia masih dalam tahap pemula. Ryu tertarik masuk karena seorang gadis yang merupakan putri dari pemimpin HA. Namanya, Lina. Gadis yang berbakat dalam hal rumah tangga, pendidikan, dan ilmu perang. Rambutnya panjang dan terurai. Ada jepitan pita berwarna merah muda pada sisi kanannya.

" Koujiro Ryu, berumur lima belas tahun. Lahir di desa Barton. Tidak heran matamu berwarna hijau seperti daun. " ujar seorang pria gagah, janggut tebalnya dielus pelan – pelan. Tangan satunya lagi mengangkat secarik kertas sejajar lehernya.

" Benar, sir. Langsung saja ke intinya. " kata Ryu.

" Saat ini, kami mendapat surat langsung dari penguasa tertinggi kota Tenebrae. Intinya, sesegera mungkin mempercepat laju pendalaman kekuatan pertahanan lembaga pelindung kota ini. Dari semua pemula, kau yang pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini. Dengan selesainya tugas ini, kau akan naik kelas berikutnya. "

" Apakah tugas itu ? "

" Diketahui sejenis makhluk yang tinggal pada sebuah kastil tua. Kastil itu berada di balik gunung itu. " _Chief_ menunjukan gunung yang terletak di dekat kota kami. " Pergi, dan bawa makhluk itu, hidup atau mati. ". Perbincangan selesai. Ryu segera menuju parkiran kuda yang tidak jauh dari base.

Ryu mengeluarkan kuda coklat dari sarangnya. " Anyeong, Koujiro-kun. " sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang sambil menepuk pundak Ryu. Ryu segera membalikkan badan.

" Oh, anyeong ... Miwako-san .. ". Tak lain orang yang disukai Ryu.

" Hihihi, jangan memanggil ku dengan kata –san, panggil saja namaku. " tawanya kecil.

Ryu menggeleng karena malu. " Ah ... tidak – tidak, itu tidak sopan namanya. ".

Miwako Lina. Gadis itu menunjukan wajahnya yang tengah sebal. " Jangan bilang, kamu harus patuh pada peraturan. Kita kan teman. ".

" Ma ... maaf, kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, bisa – bisa fans-mu cemburu semua. " kata Ryu memaksa tuk tersenyum. Padahal rasanya kepingin sekali.

" Hehee, Koujiro-kun bisa aja, deh. Oya, mau kemana ? "

" Aku ada tugas diluar sana. "

" Hee, aku jadi kesepian. Tapi, setelah tugasnya selesai, main denganku yuk ? "

" Kita kan bukan anak kecil ... "

" Bercanda. Tapi, selesai tugas, jangan kemana – mana lagi, langsung datang padaku ya. "

Ryu mengangguk. Lalu, segera menaiki kuda dan melaju kencang. Keluar dari kota, menyusuri jalan setapak, rumput ilalang bergerak karena kecepatan kuda Ryu. Batin Ryu, segera selesaikan tugas.

Dalam waktu dua jam. Ryu sudah sampai di depan kastil. Kudanya diikatkan pada sebuah pohon yang cukup kuat. Ryu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang. Lalu melangkah ke dalam kastil.

Kastil itu begitu tua dan tidak terurus. Sarang laba – laba merayap dimana – mana. Banyak tengkoran berserakan.

Ryu menelan ludahnya. " Ini pasti ... tempatnya ...". Ryu mengambil langkah demi langkah. Dua tangga yang bermuara pada satu pintu yang cukup tinggi. Motifnya aneh. Ryu membuka pintu itu pelan – pelan. Lalu, masuk dengan mulut pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Hanya altar biasa, didepan sana ada tangga menuju keatas. Ryu melihat tingginya tangga tersebut. Lumayan tinggi, ada sebuah loteng ke kamar atas. Sedikit demi sedikit, pelan dengan pelan. Ryu membuka pintu itu. Sebuah kamar.

Terbaring seorang gadis disana. Rambutnya tersungkur di tanah dan sangat panjang. Kamar dan tempat yang dilalui Ryu penuh debu, tapi tidak untuk tempat terbaringnya gadis berambut panjang itu.

" Ini ... makhluk atau ... manusia biasa ... ? Apakah aku harus membunuhnya ? " Ryu memegang pundak gadis itu dan dan menggoyangnya. Tapi, tidak ada respon. Ryu mencoba membangunkannya. " Oi, bangun. Sudah pagi. Sarapan hari ini telur mata sapi lho. ". Tidak ada respon. " Sudah mati ? Tidak, masih ada detak jantung ... ". Ryu mencubit pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Tapi, sama sekali tidak ada respon. " Oiya, aku pernah dengan cerita '_the sleeping beauty'_. Sang pangeran harus mencium bibir sang putri untuk membangunkannya. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. ". Ryu bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Dan mulai mencium gadis itu tepat di bibir. Hanya dengan sekali kecupan. Gadis itu terbangun. Matanya berwarna orange. Dia mengedipkan matanya. Ryu segera berdiri di sampingnya. Sambil mengacungkan pedang pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap Ryu.

" ... ... ... ... ". Mulut gadis itu menganga tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

" Kenapa ? Kau tidak bisa bicara ? ". Gadis itu memegang lehernya sambil menunduk. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Ryu terlihat panik. Gadis itu mendekap mulutnya, air matanya mulai keluar dan berjatuhan. Dia melihat Ryu dengan tatapan sedih dan imut. " Imut nyaa ... ".Ryu segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia membelai rambut gadis itu. " Cup, cup jangan nangis. Mungkin kau tidak bersuara karena kelaparan. Akan kucarikan makanan untukmu. Ayo, ikuti aku .. " Ryu membalikan badannya. Gadis segera turun dari kasur. Rambutnya yang panjang bergerak sesuai gerak Gadis itu. Baju gadis itu berwarna putih dan pendek. Mungkin seukuran sampai paha.

Dia memandang bajunya juga mengutak – atiki rambutnya. Ryu membalikkan badannya.

" Dengan baju dan rambut seperti itu .. aneh .. ". Ryu mencari sesuatu di sekitar mereka. Membuka lemari – lemari, debu bertumpuk, juga bawah kasur. Ryu menemukan sebuah gunting antik yang motifnya sudah ketinggalan jaman. Dia menyuruh gadis itu duduk di kursi ini. Gadis itu menurut pada Ryu. Ryu segera memotong rambutnya hingga seukuran pundak. " Nah, masalah rambut selesai, sekarang masalah baju ... ". Ryu melepaskan jubahnya dan diberikan pada gadis itu. Lalu, selimut yang berada diatas kasur itu diambil lalu digunting membentuk pola baju _one piece_. " Selesai. ". Ryu menyuruh gadis itu untuk memakai baju yang sudah dibuatnya dan jubah. Selesai berganti.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Kedua tangannya memainkan baju barunya itu. Ryu menghela napas sambil tersenyum. " Akan kucarikan makanan, ayo ikut aku. ". Ryu menggandeng tangan kecil gadis itu. Lalu, berjalan keluar.

Di desa berikutnya, Ryu membeli dua roti dan segelas air susu untuk Gadis tersebut. Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke kota Tenebrae.

Kota Tenebrae. _Chief HA's office._

" sir, inilah makhluk yang anda maksud. " kata Ryu dengan gadis itu disebelahnya.

" Haiz, apa kau mengada – ada ? Jangan – jangan kau menemukan dia di selokan .. " sindir wakil _chief, _Kirio namanya.

" Tidak. Pertamanya, aku memang mengira dia hanya gadis yang tersesat di kastil itu. Tapi, saat kutemukan. Rambutnya sangat panjang. Bisa dibilang berumur ribuan tahun. Apalagi, kastil tua itu berdebu tebal. Jika dia masuk karena tersesat, pasti ada jejaknya. " tungkas Ryu.

" Hm .. menarik. Kirio, bawa dia ke lab. Penelitian. Selama tiga hari dia akan diteliti. Makhluk apapun itu. Ryu, kau berhasil dalam tugas ini. Tapi, tetap tidak menghasilkan hasil yang memuaskan. Oleh karena itu, akan kupertimbangkan dulu. ".

Sesudah Kirio membawa pergi gadis itu. Ryu berduaan saja dengan _chief_.

" Apa kesimpulanmu tentang gadis itu ? " _chief _mengambil seputung rokok dari laci mejanya.

" kesimpulanku ... aku juga tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tapi, dengan rambutnya yang panjang itu. Dia sudah berumur ribuan tahun. Bisa dibilang ... "

" _an immortal living on the face of earth .._" _chief_ membaca sebuah buku berjudul '_ immorta living on the face of the earth'_.

" Ya ... Tapi, menurutku dia tidak berbahaya .. "

" Walaupun begitu, dia tetaplah makhluk asing. Ryu, ini tugas keduamu. Teliti lebi lanjut gadis tersebut. Akan kuberikan catatan laporan dari lab penelitian untuk kau teliti lebih lanjut. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. " .

Ryu keluar dari kantor. " Oke, sekarang waktunya bertemu dengan Miwako-...chan ... " .

Lina terlihat senang dengan parfait yang baru dibelikan Ryu. Dengan semangat, dia menyantap s_trawberry_ yang menjadi puncak parfaitnya. Lalu disantap dengan pelan.

" Yum, _Oishi_ ! _Gomawo_, Keijiro-kun. Setelah ini, aku mau mengunjungi perpustakaan. Ada komik yang mau kupinjam. Hehehe. ". Lina kembali menyantap parfaitnya itu.

" ya, aku juga ada beberapa buku yang mau kupinjam. " kata Ryu.

" _Jinjja_ ? _Yokata_, aku mengajakmu. ".

Mereka berdua segera pergi menuju perpustakaan. Letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka makan. Namanya, _Tenebrae Librabry sanctional_.

Lina melihat salah satu temannya, Mai. " _Anyeon_. _Ohaiyo_, Miu-chan ! " sapa Lina.

" Ah, _ohaiyo_ Lina-chan. Mau pinjam komik apalagi ? "

" Itu tuh, yang kemarin kamu beri tahu. Aku penasaran sama ceritanya. "

" Oh, serialnya ada banyak. Yuk, ikut aku. ". Lina mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Ryu.

" Keijiro-kun, aku ke tempat komik ya. Nanti kita ketemuan disini. ". Ryu mengangguk.

Ryu segera mencari buku di tempat ensiklopedia.

" _Immortal_ ... _immortal_ ... _immortal living..._ ". Jarinya mencari buku ensiklopedia tentang makhluk abadi. Ryu menemukan tiga buku. Lalu, melanjutkan pencariannya kembali.

" Makhluk abadi ? Tumben, baca ensiklopedia. " tiba – tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang diikat seperti ekor kuda berada di belakang Ryu. Tentu saja, Ryu kaget setengah mati.

" Ah, Kasekawa-san. Jangan mengagetkan begitu donk. Lagian, aku dapat tugas mencari informasi tentang makhluk abadi. " tungkas Ryu. Kasekawa Mina, dia seorang _librarian_ tapi juga berbakat dalam bidang lapangan. Salah satu teman masa kecil Ryu juga.

Mina menepuk pundak Ryu. " Maaf, Ryu-chan. Hehe, apa boleh buat. Aku sudah tahu kelakuan, sifat, dan sikapmu sejak kecil. Jadi, refleks. ".

Ryu menghela napas sambil tersenyum. " Oya, perpustakaan ini punya berapa ensiklopedia tentang makhluk abadi ? "

" Setahuku ... yang di pajang di lemari ada tiga. Tapi, ada beberapa ensiklopedia yang disimpan secara privasi. Aku kurang tahu. "

" Boleh aku lihat ? "

" Tidak, ini privasi. Aku saja tidak tahu. "

Ryu mengeluh. " Kenapa ? "

" Makanya aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kau bisa bicara pada pimpinan perpustakaan kami. Namanya, Sir Harlton. Orangnya sedikit keras. Tapi, tujuannya baik kok. ". Mina menemani Ryu menuju kantor Sir Harlton.

" Jadi, Keijiro Ryu. Anggota Lapangan HA. Ingin melihat ensiklopedia makhluk abadi ... " gumam sir Harlton sambil memutar bolpoinnya.

" Ya, sir. Ini menyangkut perlindungan pada kota Tenebrae. "

" Apa itu ? "

" Ditemukannya, makhluk asing. Entah apa itu. Tapi, dia sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun. Kami memerlukan informasi tambahan. "

" Kirim saja dia pada lab penelitian. "

" Kami ragu, bahwa hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Lab penelitian bertujuan untuk membuat laporan dari hasil penelitiannya. Dan makhluk yang kami temukan, masih hidup. "

" Makin repot saja, aku akan menemanimu membaca ensiklopedia itu. Tapi, hanya kali ini saja. " . Sir Harlton mengambil sebuah kunci yang bentuknya unik.

" Baik. "

Ryu mengikuti Sir Harlton dari belakang. Menuju ruang bawah tanah. Lentera yang dibawa ryu meredup – redup, lalu mati. Sir Harlton menyuruh Ryu untuk ditaruh saja lenteranya.

Sir Harlton membuka pintu yang diapit patung Hydra. Udaranya terasa mengginggil, serasa mengutuk dan menghantui kulit kita. Ryu merasa hal yang ganjil. Sir Harlton membuka sarung pedangnya. Sebilah pedang yang mengkilat siap ditangan Sir Harlton.

" Siapkan senjatamu. " perintah Sir Harlton. Ryu segera bersiap dengan pedang dan kuda – kudanya.

" ada bahayakah ? "

" Ini adalah '_tomb awakened'_. Tempat terkutuk yang menyimpan banyak rahasia tentang makhluk asing. Tapi, namanya saja tempat terkutuk. Disini banyak makhluk yang _undentification _karena entah darimana asal mereka. "

Ryu membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Sir Harlton berjalan didepan Ryu.

" Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu dari sini. Selanjutnya, kamu teruskan. "

Ryu mengangguk. " Terima kasih ". Ryu berjalan jauh dari sir Harlton.

Tempat yang gelap, hawanya serasa menusuk permukaan kulit, terdapat bau anyir seperti darah, suara tetesan air yang menggema. Ryu menajamkan indra pendengaran, penglihatan, dan penciumannya.

" Kenapa ada tempat seperti ini dibawah perpustakaan ... seharusnya, segera dilaporkan pada HA. " gumam Ryu. " Oh, ada pintu .. ". Ryu membuka pintu yang sangat lebar dan tinggi. Pelan – pelan, suaranya seperti desingan besi berkarat.

Sebuah altar yang cukup besar. Penuh dengan pajangan lilin yang antik. Anehnya, api itu berwarna biru. Langit – langit pada altar itu bertumpu pada lima pilar. Empat pilar pada tiap sudut dan satu pilar ada di tengah – tengah altar. Ryu bergerak maju ke depan pilar tengah yang cukup menonjol dari pilar lain. Sebuah tulisan tertulis di dinding pilar itu.

Ryu menyipitkan matanya.

_Hall of Reflection _

_A Centre Sanctum of Dark and his secret_

" Apa maksudnya ? " gumam Ryu.

" _Maksudnya nama tempat ini dan isinya .. " _suara lirih berasal dari bayang – bayang hitam yang berada di belakang Ryu. Ryu sempat kaget dan meloncat ke belakang hingga terbentur pilar tengah, cukup keras untuk membuatnya pingsan.

**RYU POV**

Ukh ... benturannya keras sekali. Aku bahkan pingsan hanya dengan sekali benturan. Pilar yang kuat ... Ah, tapi aku kan berada di daerah terkutuk. Apa aku sudah mati ?

" _apa dia tidak apa – apa ? ". _Lho, suara lirih yang tadi mengagetkanku ...

" Makanya, jangan bicara dari belakang dia . ". Lho, kok Sir Harlton bisa ada disini ?

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat. Lalu, kubuka pelan. Ada seekor , monster berjanggut dan Sir Harlton. Aku terbangun dengan paksa.

" _uwaa, jangan dipaksakan. Ini, atha obat untuk memulihkan dirimu, nak. "_ si suara lirih alias monster berjanggut itu memberikan sebuah daun hijau yang berlendir padaku. Aku ... merasa jijik, sih. Tapi, kepalaku benar – benar sangat pusing.

" Kuatkan dirimu, Ryu dari HA. " ujar sir Harlton.

" _Hei ton, jangan memaksakan keadaan bocah ini_ ! " tungkas si monster itu. Monster itu melirikku. " _sudah baikan, nak ? "_.

Aku menggeleng. Lalu kutaruh daun hijau berlendir itu disampingku. Berdiri dengan segenap kemampuanku.

" Apa maksudnya ini, sir Harlton ? " tanyaku secara _forward_.

" Ya ini jawabannya. " jawabnya dengan singkat.

" Apa ... apa kau bersengkokol dengan para makhluk asing ? " . sebenarnya aku ragu – ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini .

" Ho, _young man .. _jangan membuat kesimpulan dengan mudah. _Realize the fact, boy._ " katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Sir Harlton berdiri berhadapan denganku. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berotot itu sedikit membuatku bergidik. " Ini adalah tempat jawaban yang kau cari. Dan ini adalah _Underground Seeker_, Mogau. ". Sir Harlton menunjukan monster berjanggut yang berada di belakangnya. Tinggi tidak sampai setinggi Sir Harlton.

" _Salam kenal, nice to meet you, boy_. " sapa Mogau. Aku mengangguk saja.

" Lalu, tempat ini adalah " Sir Halton mau melanjutkan tapi aku langsung menengahinya.

" _Hall of reflection ... A sanctum ..._rupanya "

" Ya, di sekelilingmu adalah cermin. Cermin ini mereflekkan jawaban yang kau cari. Kau bisa mencobanya.

Aku tetap bingung caranya .. Tapi, Mogau membantuku.

" _berhadaplah dengan cermin. Buat pertanyaan atau sesuatu yang kamu minta namun ini hanya sekejap jadi tidak bisa dimiliki. "._ Aku mengikuti kata – kata Mogau.

Buku yang kucari ... makhluk abadi ... ensiklopedia ...

Cermin yang berada di hadapanku merespon dan muncul sebuah buku yang terdapat didalam cermin. Mogau menyuruhku untuk mengambil buku itu. Kubuka dan kubaca. Benar – benar lengkap. Aku menulis detail – detail dengan data gadis yang kutemukan di kastil tua. Beberapa saat kemudian, buku tersebut lenyap. Cukup sudah aku mencari informasinya.

" Ah, Ryu. Ingat kata – katamu tadi. Berjanjilah untuk tidak membicarakan tempat ini atau membongkar semuanya pada orang lain ! Termasuk orang – orang kalangan atas ! " seru Sir Harlton.

Aku mengangguk keras. Lalu pergi menuju permukaan.

**NORMAL POV**

Ryu berjalan menyusuri sebuah setapak dan berliku. Ryu duduk diatas kursi taman dengan pohon disebelahnya. Sambil menghela napas.

" Capeknya~ .. Habis mengantar Lina-chan jalan – jalan .. Cewek itu benar – benar kuat ". Ryu menghela napas kuat – kuat. Lalu berdiri kembali untuk pulang.

" Baiklah, ini laporannya. " ujar seorang anggota lab peneliti. Dia memakai masker putih, baju serba putih, kaus tangan putih, juga penutup mata berwarna hitam. Ryu menerima dua carik kertas mengenai penelitian terhadap gadis yang belum lama ini ditemukan Ryu. " Anda bisa mengunjunginya sekarang. ".

Ryu berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dilindungi dan dijaga dengan ketat dari luar. Ruangan serba putih. Sedikit membuat Ryu sebal. Seorang gadis dengan barbaju putih sedang duduk diatas kasur khusus.

Gadis itu menatap Ryu. " Ada apa ? " tungkas Ryu. Ryu duduk berseberangan dengan gadis itu. " Iya, aku tahu .. kau pasti merasa tertekan. " Ryu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas hasil laporan tersebut. " Semuanya normal ... tapi, mungkin kamu mengalami trauma atau kejanggalan hingga tidak bersuara. "

_" Really ? "_. Ryu kaget dengan sebutir suara yang mengalir di kepalanya. Dia menatap gadis itu. " _Ah ... finally, we have some comunication did we ? "._

" Ka .. kamu bicara dengan ku ? "

" _Of course .. who else ? "_

" Jadi begitu, aku mengerti... ". Ryu menulis sebuah tulisan pada kertas itu. " Tentu kau belum punya nama .. bukan? "

" _I have ... "_

" Apakah itu ? "

" _... pardon me, I don't remember ... up to you now .. "_

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Chise-chan ? "

_" Whatever, do you realize something ... "_

" Sadar ? Tentang apa ? "

" _dont you know .. who is in front of you .. a creature .. "_

" Tahu "

" _Then, how brave are you ? "_

" Lebih baik dari kamu pokoknya. "

" _A living must learn something to learn the other. It goes well to you too. "_

" Tapi, bukan hanya mempelajari, tapi juga bertindak. "

_" Yes, that's right. I don't remember anything .. in past or right now. But, I remember some word from his ... "_

" Dia ? Apakah itu ? "

_" You're my feast, And I've waiting you for years. He is the one, kid. The one who put me to be one of the deathstreamer. "_

" Bercanda. Aku bawa Tiramizzu kok. "

_" Really ? Thank you so much. Its kind of you since you're my feast. "_

" Sama – sama. Aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Jangan kemana – mana. "

Gadis itu mengangguk saja. Ryu keluar dari gedung lab peneliti dan menuju _chief's office HA._

" Ini laporannya. " Ryu memberi kertas hasil laporan lab peneliti pada _chief_.

" Hm .. lalu, kau ? "

" Ini. ". Ryu memberikan secarik kertas pada _chief. _" Hasil laporan pada kedua kesimpulan ini jika digabungkan benar – benar cocok. ".

" Baik. Akan kuhubungi jika hasilnya sudah keluar. "

Sekali lagi, Ryu keluar dari kantor.

Sambil memandang sekitarnya. Ryu duduk pada sebuah bangku taman.

" Mungkin, aku terlalu meremehkan gadis itu .. " gumamnya. " Sebaiknya aku kembali pada lab peneliti itu. ". Ryu kembali berdiri dan pergi menuju lab.

Kemudian ..

_" Why you comin' back again ? "_

" Kau tidak suka ? "

_" Indeed. Not a long ago you make me jerk, kid. "_

" Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. "

_" By the way, tirramizzu looks tasty too. Can I have once again ? "_

_ "_ Tentu. Mau jalan – jalan ? "

_" Can I ? "_

" Yup, aku sudah bilang pada pengawasmu untuk membiarkan kamu pergi bersamaku. Apa kau tahu tempat ini ? "

" _Yeah, Its Tenebrae city. But, I dont know more than this. "_

Ryu membuka pintu keluar kamar. Dan mengajak Chise untuk keluar dengan tujuan jalan – jalan. Pada taman kota.

" Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanya. " Ryu mulai duduk pada sebuah bangku taman. Diikuti Chise.

" _What is ? " _Chise dengan kedua tangannya penuh makanan.

" Siapakah kamu sebenarnya ? Kenapa tidak bisa bicara tapi dengan telepati ? Bagaimana kamu hidup selama ribuan tahun ? Kenapa mengerti bahasa kami ? Dan apa maksud perkataan mu tentang ' _my feast'_ "

" _To much question. Still, I'll answer it. I was a creature, called Half-Blood. Its rare. But, y'know, before I turn into this creature. I was ... just ... a human same as you. I make a contract, with a vampire. I became .. this. I don't know why being like this, or I can't talk or why I lived for a thousand years. I dont know. I dont know. Really. I confused, sad, angry ... someone told me about my feast .. I doubt .. he is the one who put me to be sealed .. "_

Ryu mengelus kepala Chise. " Maaf, aku kurang tahu penderitaanmu .. Tapi, kau belum menceritakannya secara detail. "

" _Must I tell you ? You just a human. In the meantime .. you'll die .. and leave me alone again. I dont have anything again ... "_

" Tapi, kalau kita berhasil membuat kontrak itu hancur, kau terbebas dari kutukan Half-Blood bukan ? Jadi, sasaran kami sebagai HA juga berkurang. Sekali dayung, dua pulau terlewati. "

" _If the contract was broken. I die, stupid. And more Half-blood will approach to lure all the human. You'll be one of me too .."_


End file.
